


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by coffeesketchatoon



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Ham - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Song Fiction, Song Parody, Sosuke/Ponyo, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesketchatoon/pseuds/coffeesketchatoon
Summary: A 20 year old wistful Ponyo sings a song about herself and her sweet beloved soul mate in her point of view whenever he goes out to work. Based upon the song with the same name written by Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby, and Oscar Hammerstein II. One-shot.
Relationships: Sousuke (Ponyo)/Ponyo
Kudos: 7





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

_Give me a kiss to build a dream on_

_And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_

_Sosuke, I may ask for more than this_

_A kiss to build a dream on._

_Give me some ham for breakfast  
_

_And my food obsession will feed my hungry heart_

_Leave me something before we part_

_More ham to eat on lunch time.  
_

_And when I'm alone_

_With the Grannies (and Lisa too)_

_I'll be with you_

_Eating ham together_

_And we swim with my family in the sea_

_More importantly,_

_I'll wrap you around my enormous red hair  
_

_As we cuddle under the stars, and share a bowl of ramen  
_

_But Ponyo still wants Sosuke to give_

_A kiss to build a dream on._

**Author's Note:**

> Ponyo On The Cliff By The Sea  
©2008 Studio Ghibli & Hayao Miyazaki


End file.
